After Trenzalore: The Story of The Doctor and the Impossible Girl
by DeltaEpsilon
Summary: Consequences for walking into the Doctor's Time Stream will be inevitable of course, but what exactly will those consequences be, and how will the two of them cope with change and continue on from there? Definitely Whoufflé, and definitely my first fic. Want reviews so I can tweak the story as needed, and it will evolve over time.
1. Chapter 1: Off of Trenzalore

I own nothing of Doctor Who. Nor the little cover image. That is an icon from ClaraBossWins on Tumblr, on July 5th, to be exact.

* * *

After a handful of minutes of walking through his timeline, the Doctor returned to his tomb. In his arms was his tiny brunette companion. Though her consciousness was fading, she still held on tight to The Doctor. The man she had saved an impossible number of times. But this time, her sacrifice had been stopped. This was one of those rare times he was the one saving her. Though no longer a mystery, she was still the Impossible Girl, at least to him.

Upon return to his tomb, Vastra was the first one to speak, with an unusually big smile on her face, "Thank the Goddess you are alright! We were so worried there would be major consequences from stepping into your own time stream."

"Oh, but there will be, both for myself and Clara," the Doctor grimly stated, "But let's save the talking for later. I want to be off of this forsaken rock as soon as possible."

With a universal nod of agreement from Vastra, Jenny, and Strax, they left the ruined future TARDIS, and went through the graveyard. Inside of 5 minutes, they were back at the TARDIS doors. Anticipating them, the TARDIS doors opened, allowing all of them inside. At this point, Strax said in a slightly questioning tone, "Sir, do you need our help with your ship? I notice your hands are occupied."

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "Vastra and Jenny, the TARDIS wants to leave just as much as we do, so head to the panel right ahead of me, flip the Red Switch to activate the TARDIS for movement, and pull the Black and Silver Lever to go. There could be a bit of a delay, as the TARDIS did suffer injuries on the way here and landing, and she may need to mend herself some."

The Doctor turned towards, Strax, "Now, you and I are going to find the Sick Bay. Clara needs to be examined." The Time Lord as his potato-esque friend left the console room towards the main corridor that held the near infinite rooms of the TRADIS. Not even 30 seconds after going down the corridor leading off from the control, Strax announced, looking off to the left "Sir, I have found the Sick Bay! I think I should be the one to examine the boy for medical trouble."

After a few moments of thought, the Doctor agreed to this, reasoning that his mental state was not conducive for an examination (after the being nearly killed an innumerable number of times, then jumping into his own time stream), and Strax was qualified, after all. "Alright," the Doctor started "but I want to stay here for the examination. She was limping heavily in the time stream, so I think her right leg is injured." Setting her down on the table, Clara still clutching The Most Important Leaf in Human History, he backed up to allow Strax to do his examination.

After a few moments, Strax confirmed the Doctor's suspicions, saying "It looks like you were correct sir, that there is an injury to his leg. A sprained right ankle to be exact, it should be solvable with a few days in a foot brace." However, as the Sontaran continued his examination, he became puzzled as new problems were discovered. Several minutes later, Strax told the Doctor his findings.

"Along with the previously mentioned sprained ankle, I have found that the boy has an extremely high concentration of Artron Energy within his body, possibly as much as you, sir. In addition, while he is theoretically in a coma, I am noticing that the brain activity in the human is showing an abnormally high amount of activity, and it seems to be at a roughly constant level."

As the Doctor thought on this, he felt the floor jostle slightly. Vastra and Jenny must have gotten the TARDIS up and running. They were off Trenzalore. The Doctor also noticed that two sets of footsteps coming towards the Sick Bay.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Next Chapter will be in 1-2 Weeks.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor and Vastra Talk

Again, I don't own Doctor Who. Also, the new search format is not as likable as the last one.

* * *

Within the minute, Vastra arrived in the Sick Bay, her and Jenny holding hands very tightly. As she walked through the entrance, she spoke.

"Doctor, I do apologize for my insensitive comment I made when your timeline was restored."

"Vastra, there is no need for the apology," the Doctor replied, "you had lost you wife and then your friend in very rapid succession. This must have been terrifying. When Jenny and Strax came back to you, the joy of having them back caused all other things to go the wayside for a little bit of time."

The Doctor's statement to Vastra caused her to visibly relax, and Vastra and Jenny walked to Clara's bed side. "Doctor, what is her condition?" Jenny asked.

"A badly sprained ankle, extremely unusual brain activity, and an extremely high concentration of Artron Energy" The Doctor replied very quietly. He had moved to Clara's side, and was brushing some stray strands of hair from her face.

Jenny, Vastra, and Strax all stood by as the Doctor as he looked at Clara. His lovely, caring, and vivacious companion was not even moving, except for slow breathing. Seeing this broke his heart, thinking back to the Dalek Asylum, and especially his meeting with Victorian Clara. Sensing this, Vastra nudged Jenny's arm, and Jenny stated "If it is alright sir, we would like to stay with you. We don't want to see you become the way you were after you lost the Ponds and River again."

Vastra quickly picked up where Jenny left off. "In addition Doctor, perhaps talking about the circumstances and may help us better understand Clara's current condition. Her condition is stable, Strax?"

"Of course, my reptilian ally." Strax responded

The Doctor didn't have time to resist their suggestions, going along with their idea. Besides, this was probably better than living on top of a cloud for an extended period. But they would need to reorganize this particular sub-portion of the Sick Bay.

The Sick Bay had 4 different spaces for the sick and injured, separated by Partitions. In each one, there was a sofa and 2 chairs, And while there was enough seating for everyone, the sofa was against the wall opposite the bed, and the chairs were in between. Not conducive to Vastra's suggestion, the Doctor and Strax quickly moved the furniture around to a better position, after which everyone took a seat. The Doctor was sitting in a chair, next to Clara, holding her hand. Across from him, on the sofa, sat Vastra and Jenny, arm in arm. Strax sat in between them with a chair.

"So, Doctor and Strax, aside from the information you had told Jenny when she asked, is there anything else of note?" Vastra started.

"Aside from the abnormally high amount of brain activity, all other signs point to the boy being in a coma. This includes a slow pulse, and low blood pressure." Strax stated, looking at the medical device he had used sometime earlier to revive Jenny.

"So, Doctor, I do remember hearing you warn the Great Intelligence before he walked into your timeline that he would be broken into pieces when going in. I presume that is what happened to Clara?" Vastra asked

"Yes, that is correct. When I got to her at within my timestream, she mentioned that she saw all eleven faces" The Doctor confirmed, although he was holding back an important fact. _I won't tell them about the other Doctor. At least until Clara wakes up._

While relegating this fact to the back of his mind for the moment, the Doctor continued. "However, I only remember three of these times. Oswin Oswald at the Dalek Asylum, and the one we met Christmas Day 1892 in Victorian London. In addition, I am beginning to recall a Time-Lady version of Clara on Gallifrey who referred me to the TARDIS we are sitting in now."

"So that is at least 4 Claras, 3 echoes and the main one who jumped into the time stream and was rescued by you." Vastra mused, "Strax, can you hand me your scanner, I would like to see her brain activity."

"Certainly"

"Thank you, Strax, now let's see her brain activity" Vastra said

After a handful of monents looking at the instrument, Vastra asked the Doctor another question

"So Doctor, from your previous statements, you said that Clara remembered seeing your other faces. By extension then, Clara must remember her other lives." Vastra stated to the Doctor

"That seems to a reasonable conclusion. She did remember an aborted timeline when the TARDIS was captured and the Engine Malfunctioned" The Doctor stated. _He quickly came to the realization that Clara also knows his name now._

"Well, we can conclude then that Clara has the memories and experiences of her past selves. They certainly differed in location in time and space, but they all had the same essential personality. Now, with Clara having all of those experiences in her head, she is has become something of a gestalt." "The chaotic nature of her brain activity gives the appearance that there are several things going on at once, which makes sense, as her brain is trying to make sense of all the experiences."

"Thank you Vastra with helping me to that conclusion. That also explains why the TARDIS doesn't like Clara. She sensed the exact same person before, when I invited the Victorian version of Clara. And to the TARDIS, having two versions of the same person is impossible." The Doctor Responded. "So, what happens to her now?"

"I'm not sure." Vastra replied "No one has ever jumped into a time stream before."

"Well, I know one thing for certain" the Doctor said, getting up, "I am not going to leave her loved ones on Earth without an explanation. I very much regret doing that with Rory's dad"

The Doctor continued to the console room, Vastra and Jenny in tow.

Angie and Artie had just gotten out of the movie and heading home. While they still felt a bit of pride about how they tricked the Doctor, they were now also realizing the fact that Clara was likely to be very cross with them and may very well discipline them for this little stunt.

As they turned a corner towards home, they had a bit of a shock. The Doctor was standing there.

"I should be very cross at you for tricking me. But something has happened to Clara. Come with me."

Now terrified for Clara, they followed the Doctor to his TARDIS, sitting between two businesses.

_For Vastra's characterization, I took one thing into mind. In the Whoniverse, she was the inspiration for Sherlock Holmes. So, I don't think her reasoning abilities being able to compete with the Doctor's is out of place._

_As for Clara being a Gestalt, that is something I decided on early on._ _The Definition of 'Gestalt,' according to the Oxford Dictionary, is **"****an organized whole that is perceived as more than the sum of its parts."** Clara is definitely this, as she is one person with the memories of all of her echo lives, plus a single aborted time line (Journey to the Center of the TARDIS). This will factor in later._

_Please leave reviews, I am really new at this. Also, be nice!_


	3. Chapter 3: Time Vortex & Parents

I own nothing of Doctor Who. And Again, so sorry this took so long, there is an explanation at the end. This is a shorter chapter than I thought it would be

* * *

_Somewhere Underground_

In a group of underground offices and research stations lit with fluorescent light, a minor commotion had broken out. Some scientists had gotten some anomalous readings around Chiswick. One of the scientists, a short-middle aged man with brown hair and glasses, decided to see the boss. After ascending some stairs, into an above ground masonry structure, they arrived at the office. Behind a desk sat a blonde woman, middle aged, with her hair pushed back.

"Kate, we have gotten some strange readings, from the Chiswick Area."

"The Doctor again, I presume?"

"Yes, but this time, the amount of Artron Energy is much higher that it was just 3-4 hours ago. It's grown by 50%. And over the past several weeks, he has had a steady enough pattern that we know that the amount of Artron Energy in question is equal to the Doctor and his TARDIS. Something may have happened." Malcolm quickly explained with a Welsh accent.

"Thank you Malcolm, I will take it from here. This is a large enough anomaly that I will personally investigate this further." Kate responded.

As the scientist went back into his labs below, Kate Stewart started to wonder what could be the strange cause of these readings.

_In Chiswick_

Angie and Artie were now in the Sick Bay in the TARDIS, which had been piloted to land in Clara's room at the Maitlands. They were arranged in a half circle, with the Doctor next to Clara's head in a chair, with Vastra and Jenny in couch next to the Doctor. Opposite to Clara sat Strax in a Chair. Next to Strax, in two recently moved chairs, were Angie and Artie, opposite to the Doctor.

"Will she wake up?" a teary eyed Angie asked. Both Angie and Artie had been given a run down for what had happened to Clara to put her in this state, as well as the nature of Vastra, Jenny, and Strax.

"We don't know," the Doctor replied with a sigh, "This is the first time that this has ever occurred. My species, the Time Lords, had various policies to prevent this, so this is very uncharted territory for me."

"Sir!" Strax interjected from the side. "When you and Vastra were speaking before you took the small humans aboard, there was something that you forgot to discuss."

"Which is?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, what about the Artron Energy, sir? Wouldn't that affect the female's recovery?"

"You have a very valid point there, Strax." Vastra admitted. "So, Doctor, what exactly is your timeline, in terms of what it is made of and its nature?"

"Not entirely sure what it is, though the fact that Clara got splintered across many different time periods does suggest some sort of personal time vortex that follows my timeline." The Doctor hypothesized. "So, she had very direct, very close exposure to the time Time Vortex. From our perspective, it was only a short period of time, but from her perspective, it would have been an extraordinarily long time. For a human being to have that much exposure to the Time Vortex, even in that very abbreviated form, is unprecedented. I would imagine it would change Clara in some way, but how, I am not sure"

"Doctor, do you mind if we stay with you?" Jenny asked.

"No, though I am curious as to your reasoning why."

"Well, we don't want to do what you did after the Ponds died. We want to prevent you from secluding yourself on top of a cloud. Besides, Clara is their nanny, right? I think helping them out would be the best thing to do while she recovers. Besides, I think we all owe her something for her selflessness."

The Doctor smiled in appreciation in Jenny's offer, which seemed supported by Strax and Vastra. "I can accept this offer. However, we will not but the burden on Angie & Artie's dad. You will live in the TARDIS, with supplies from the old girl."

"That sounds reasonable" Vastra responded. "Although, shouldn't we explain to the children's father what is going on? And shouldn't we inform Clara's father of the situation"

The Doctor grimaced at the last question "Yes, we should do both. Doing the second will be much harder, as I was involved in the events that led to his wife's death."

* * *

There are a number of factors here that caused this to be a long time in waiting. First off, was story wise. I am trying to be more descriptive with my story, meaning it took much longer to get the words just right. In addition, what will be in the next chapter was to be originally included in this one. But it was going to be long.

Then we have stuff going on outside of the Internet. First of all, I am in the middle of a job search that is frustrating me, as trying to find entry level in my field is proving extremely difficult. Secondly, I am feeling more isolated than usual, as it seems most of my support system has fallen away. I think the next chapter will be out much faster though

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Maitland

Again, I don't own Doctor Who. Different this time. We are going from George's point of view. Not the Doctor's

* * *

It was 7 P.M., when George Maitland arrived home from work. When he had come in during a break earlier in the day, Clara had somehow fallen asleep after putting a Soufflé in the oven, and Clara's boyfriend had arrived, like he had for the past few Wednesdays. While he thought the boyfriend might a bit out of his element in caring for the kids while Clara was sleeping, if Clara trusted him, he would trust the boyfriend as well. It didn't hurt that the kids seemed to know him, and liked him a lot, especially Artie.

However, the moment he entered the home from the garage, he noticed something was wrong. Usually when he got home, there was some level of activity. Clara would be cooking, and the kids would usually be doing homework or squabbling down near Clara, as she tended help them through a problem if they got stuck on something.

On this particular Wednesday evening though, there was almost no noise. And no lights either for that matter.

"Kids, what's going on?" George asked in a loud, but uncertain sounding voice.

After some clamor from upstairs, Artie spoke up, his voice cracking. "Can you come up to Clara's Room please, something has happened."

He immediately started for the stairs, and within 20 seconds, was to the door to Clara's room. He wasn't quite sure what to expect.

When he opened the door he was equally confused and scared. Next to Clara's bed sat a large blue police box, like those around when he was a kid, with the doors open. And yet, there seemed to somehow more space after the doors with this one, including some bizarre machinery he had never seen before. Sitting on Clara's bed was Artie, with tear streaks down his face.

"Artie, what is going on?" George asked with a very worried voice.

"Come inside with me please, it will be easier to explain there." Artie responded, voice still cracking, and now walking into the Blue Box. Following Artie, George was soon in what appeared to be a hospital room. In the room was Clara's Boyfriend, Angie, a woman dressed in Victorian-era clothing, another person in Victorian clothes with a veil, likely a woman. Most curiously of all, a being in some form of blue armor. While the features looked vaguely human, it was also much shorter than human, and coloured similarly to a potato. And on the bed next to them, Clara lay unresponsive.

Clara's Boyfriend stood up and walked towards George "I'm the Doctor, and I need to explain what is going on."

**Roughly an Hour later.**

To say that George was stunned was the understatement of the century. Though he was concerned, and occasionally angry about the amount of risk that the Doctor put Clara and the kids in at times, he was proud of all of them. He was proud of his nanny Clara for her keeping her head on straight, and the kids for being smart enough to figure out the charade.

He was not so proud of the kids for using this as leverage to get a trip out of the Doctor under threat of disclosing his activities to Mr. Maitland, or tricking the Doctor so they could get to the movies.

George also had a healthy respect for the Doctor. When the chips are down, he always put Clara (and one time) the kids first. And meeting Vastra, Jenny, and Strax opened up his view of the universe, and help him cool down when he had gotten irate at the Doctor, though the only time that occurred was when he found out the kids had been in trouble once.

"So, what will happen to Clara now?" George asked.

"We do not know" Vastra stated. "This is literally the first time that this has ever happened."

"My people, before their extinction, had laws and rules on the disposal of bodies to prevent a temporal anomaly like this from happening." the Doctor explained. "However, for whatever reason, in the future, the instructions on how to dispose of my body were not carried out."

The Doctor, while holding Clara's hand, continued "I despise the fact that Clara has been so badly damaged on my behalf. I wish I-"

"Stop there, Doctor!" George interrupted, "Clara made the choice of her own volition to go in there and save you. And not only that, you went in to save her after she had made that choice. You succeeded too. Her heart is beating, and her brain is doing something. Don't beat yourself up for something you were powerless to stop."

"Mr. Maitland, may I ask a favor of you." Doctor responded

"Certainly, what is it?"

"Can you call Clara's father, and have him come here personally? I feel I owe him an explanation."

George responded "Certainly." George pulled the phone from his pocket, and called Dave Oswald.

"Yes, Dave, something has happened to Clara. It's a rather complicated issue, and you should come down here as soon as possible."

* * *

This one was a bit difficult. Characterizing a character who has been almost entirely off-screen doesn't give any guides where to go. However, I did make the assumption he is a hard worker, who will work late to support Artie, Angie, and Clara on one income. Hence him being at home at 7. In addition, I also assumed him to be a rather calm and logical character, because of being able to hold everyone together after the loss of his wife. I can see him getting a ticked at the Doctor for the Cyberman fiasco, but at the same time glad the Doctor made sure the Doctor got the kids free first, then dealt with Mr. Clever. Also, I will make a point of him grounding the two of them for blackmailing the Doctor and Clara. I think he would also realize what Clara did was her choice, and stop the Doctor from bashing himself.

As for the timeline, it works like this. Doing research, it seems many schools in the area let out around 1530 on Wednesdays. I assume the kids got home within 5 minutes. Then, they start to work, which is when Clara reads the letter. Doctor appears shortly thereafter, and gets tricked. They are out by 4. The Clara wakes up, they go off. Movie lasts 2 hours. They start home and get intercepted by the Doctor. Talk lasts a few minutes. He gets home at 7.

This is the Chapter I feel the least confident about. I may end up partially rewritten based on feedback, so please review. Next up, Dave, and Clara will wake up. All of this would have happened this chapter, but the thing would have been ~2000 words, which is much longer than the others.


	5. Chapter 5: An Awakening

Again, I don't own Doctor Who. Also, big thanks to Tumblr user Dreams-to-Screens.

* * *

**Events before he arrives**

Dave Oswald wouldn't arrive at that little home in Chiswick until around midnight. By that time, George had sent Artie and Angie up to Bed, with a grounding for blackmailing the Doctor and Clara. It was originally going to be a grounding until the next Monday, but the Doctor, feeling sympathetic to the children, had it reduced to being just for Thursday and Saturday ("How often do you find out that your nanny is traveling time and space with an Alien?" he pointed out). George had also accepted Vastra and Jenny's offer to be temporary nannies, with Strax helping them as needed. They would live on the TARDIS however.

**Meeting Mr. Oswald**

"George, are you there? I would like to know what has happened with my daughter" Dave asked in a loud voice. He's a shorter man, around five and a half feet tall, and with prematurely grey hair.

"Yes, just come up to Clara's room." George responded. While the response didn't throw him off, its apparent location did. I sounded like it was coming from outside the 3rd floor. Somewhat worried, he headed up the stairs.

Inside, he soon became shocked beyond belief. Next to the bed stood a large blue police box, like ones he saw when he was younger. The doors were open however, showing another story.

"George, what exactly is happening?" Dave asked with an unsteady voice.

"Come in, everything will be explained." George replied

Wearily, Dave stepped into the TARDIS. Following a corridor off of the control room, he quickly ended up in the sick bay. Inside sat George, along with the Doctor, Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. Clara, still comatose, lay on the bed as still as a statue. Dave and this point ran into the huddle of people, with them making way for him. He made his way to his daughter, and when he got there, and held her hand for a moment. A look of anger started to appear on his face, and he turned to the others. He looked about ready to yell until he remembered the presence of his daughter in the room. He turned to the others. At this point be the Doctor stated "She's not dying. She's comatose, and I don't know what will happen, but right now, she is stable."

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" Dave hissed at the Doctor "Wait a second, I recognize you. You were there in the past. You were there when Ellie and I met, when Clara was a little girl, and there even at the funeral for my wife. Who are you?" Dave at this point was positively seething, and had turned more than a little red.

"I do owe you an explanation. As you can already probably surmise, I am not quite human. I am the Doctor, and I am an alien. I travel through time and space your daughter, Clara, has recently become my companion."

The color drained from Dave's face. "A Companion?! What do you mean by that?"

The Doctor stammered, realizing that he spoke in a way that could imply improper relations. "A traveling companion. Someone to see space and time with, a friend, so to speak." _Was that really true though, the Doctor thought? At the beginning, that was certainly true, even though he was very caught up in the mystery of the woman twice dead. But over the past several weeks, he had started to feel differently about her. He supposed that his feeling on Clara had changed gradually, starting around the time of their dealing with an alternate dimension at Caliburn House._ The Doctor snapped back to attention as Dave continued his line of questioning.

"And how exactly did you come across her? I can't imagine you take anybody on board."

"You are right on that Mr. Oswald. However, the way she ended up as my companion is a bit strange. Namely, I had met her before in another incarnation," The Doctor confirmed to Dave.

"Another Incarnation? You mean there are other forms of my daughter? What exactly is going on here Doctor?!" Dave walked up and stood toe-to-toe with the Doctor, face beet-red, and teeth clenched. However, his attempt at physically intimidating the Doctor failed on account that he was a foot shorter than the Time Lord. However, Dave being a very upset parent did throw the Doctor off.

"Well, well, yes," the Doctor stammered, looking very downcast "Clara, she threw herself into my time stream and scattered herself across time and space when I nearly got killed."

Dave looked ready to blow a gasket, when Jenny stepped in "Sir, while I do understand that you are very worried about your daughter, I don't think having a screaming match at her bedside is a good or respectful action to take"

"Also, Mr. Oswald," Vastra interjected "I was there. The Doctor told her multiple times not to do it, and she chose to do it anyway."

Dave, deflated by the statements of Jenny and Vastra, stepped back from the Doctor and sat down. At this point, drained from the stress of the day, Vastra, Jenny, and Strax retired for the night rooms on the TARDIS that she had made for them, anticipating them having an extended stay after Trenzalore. These rooms were modeled after their respective rooms back at Pasternoster Row. George went to bed in his own bedroom. This left Dave and the Doctor at Clara's bedside.

Dave started to get angry again, and asked the Doctor, "Well, what are you doing?"

The Doctor replied "I would like to stay with my friend. I am very worried about her."

Dave did not like this answer "I have already lost my wife, and now my daughter? I don't trust you around my daughter. Please leave."

The Doctor, heeding the wishes of the distraught parent, left the Sick Bay, going to the TARDIS Console Room. There, he sat dejected on the stairs to the Console. His thoughts centered on Clara. _What will happen when Clara wakes up? Will she be the same person? Would he have to do what he did to Donna again? And what effect would the Time Energy have on Clara?_ This lasted for about half an hour when he heard footsteps coming into the Control Room. The Doctor looked up, and saw Dave walking in.

**Reconciliation and an Awakening**

"I am sorry for my attitude earlier Doctor. While I may not trust you, Clara has always been a sensible young lady, and if she trusts you, then I can give you a chance. So, you can come back to the sick bay." Dave stated.

The Doctor got up and started back to the sick bay. Once he and Dave got back in and sat down opposite to one another, he asked Dave a question. "Your wife was in London when she died right right?"

"Yes. She went down to London for the day, and she was going towards a local tube station, to take her to Euston Station, which would get her back to Blackpool. From what we heard, she was walking past a clothing store when the attack started. As the shooting started, she was near a family. The…thing aimed at a child. My wife, she threw herself in front of that child. The Metropolitan Police Service said it was quick, but I lost the love of my life that day. And the Government never explained why. Who did the attack? Some of the media said that it was the work of terrorists, but talking to some survivors, they said the attackers were plastic mannequin dummies. What kind of terrorist group could do that, I ask you? It is very hard to trust the government after they don't give me an explanation for what happened."

"How many people died?" the Doctor asked.

"163 people, why are you asking?"

The Doctor answered, his head hanging very low, "Because it is my fault she and the others died. I had come to Earth after detecting a signal from a sentient lifeform not from Earth. I found out that they were the Autons, extensions of the Nestene Consciousness. Unfortunately, I didn't act fast enough in stopping it, and it not only took me prisoner, it started the attack. A girl named Rose Tyler, that I had taken along, is the only reason I got free, and the attack stopped. I am sorry I couldn't save your wife."

Dave quickly responded, "Don't beat yourself up, Doctor. You tried, and your actions ended up working in the end because you had the other person with you. So, it was an alien attack all along. Some people said that it was right after. Why couldn't the government tell us?"

"That I don't know. I think they have been afraid of panic resulting from an announcement that it was extraterrestrials. Not to mention a very human reaction of rationalising the unexplainable." The Doctor hypothesized.

"After Ellie died, I did my best to keep raising Clara. But we grew distant as time went on. I see her roughly once a year nowadays. She got tired of my ranting on the government all the time, and I simply became numb emotionally, so she looked elsewhere for support." Dave replied, tears coming into his eyes.

"I know the feeling. I used to be a grandfather. I have had two families. I have lost both, one very recently. I didn't cope well. The only reason I am here is because one of Clara's echoes met me."

"Speaking of which Doctor, what exactly occurred that more forms Clara were created?" Dave asked.

"Well, that's a rather complicated story, but-" The Doctor was interrupted by a sound from the bed. A sound from Clara. Dave's and the Doctor's faces lit up. They walked up to her Doctor in front of Dave, and the Doctor was the first to speak "Clara?"

After shifting for a few moments on the bed, she turned her head to the Doctor. "Where am I?" she asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Clara, you are in the TARDIS sick bay. You fainted after you jumped into my timestream. You remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Clara stated, beginning to sit up. "My head hurts like hell though, and I am having a very hard time focusing. But it looks like I succeeded. I saved your lives!" As she finished a wide smile appeared.

The Doctor replied with a very wide grin, while a Dave looked relieved and confused at the same time. "Doctor, what did she mean by your lives?"

"Ah yes," the Doctor started to reply, turning towards Dave "my sub-species developed a way to cheat death. If I take a fatal injury of some sort, my body will regenerate. I will have a new face, new body, and usually a new way of thinking, but I retain the same basic personality, and my memories. Unless something interferes."

"Wait, Dad's here?" Clara asked after hearing his voice.

"Yes, he is. I had George call him after explaining what had happened to you. In case anything went bad, I did not want to leave your loved ones wondering what had happened to you. After the last time I lost someone, I don't want to leave loved ones wondering what happened." The Doctor explained to Clara.

Clara gave the Doctor the same look as the one she gave him after getting her ring back after the Adventure where they defeated a parasite planet. She added to it by giving him a hug, and thanking him for it.

She then turned her attention to her father. "Thank you for coming down here Dad. I haven't seen you in a long time. " She stepped down from the Hospital Bed and took a few wobbly steps to her Dad, and gave him a hug.

It was at this point the Doctor had bolted out of the room. He needed Vastra (and by extension, Jenny) & Strax. He was concerned after seeing her that unsteady on her feet while seeing her walk to her father.

* * *

I am so, so sorry this took so long. The whole conversation between the Doctor and Dave took a very long time to write, as I couldn't make it sound right in my head. However, Tumblr user dreams-to-screens helped out immensely, once I told her the direction I wanted to go in. I bounced ideas around with this individual, and eventually hammered it out. Overall, I do like it.

I get the impression from the show that Dave is not that close to his daughter. I can't imagine that he took his wife's death well (Look at how gray his hair was after her death in Rings of Akhaten. And he wasn't that old mid 40s, maybe?). He is someone who really lost a spark after that horrific event. He's going to be around for a bit. I have the feeling that Dave is a man who is somewhat paranoid, but with a good heart. Hopefully, that came through in this. He is also someone who trusts his daughter.

In addition, yes, something will happen to Clara as a result of her jump into the timestream. That is what the next chapter will cover, but will take a number of chapters.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations & Time Lords

Again, I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

While Vastra, Jenny, and Strax were all perturbed by being woken up after so short a time, Vastra, Jenny, and Strax were glad and relieved that Clara had woken up. Having seen what happened to the Doctor before when he lost companions, they did not want that to happen again. They followed the Doctor back to the sick bay, though Vastra did have a question.

"Strax is a nurse, so I can understand waking up the Sontaran. But why did you have to wake us up?"

"I woke you up because you two are brilliant, Vastra. I am an unsure of what we may find with Clara. She did something that should have been impossible, and survived. If something comes up, I may need someone to bounce ideas off of." The Doctor replied.

This flattered both Vastra and Jenny, and the four of the continued down to the sick bay. When they arrived there, they arrived to see Clara and her father talking, with Clara sitting on the hospital bed, and her Dad standing in front of her. The Doctor smiled.

"So, what conversation did I interrupt? he asked Clara.

"I was telling my dad how we first met."

"From my point of view or yours? Our perspectives are wildly different things on this." The Doctor replied smirking.

"Both. Told my dad how you met me, but also why you were searching in the first place. So you don't seem completely weird" Clara responded with a smile.

"Are you implying I am only just weird? I think I am a bit more than that!"

"Haven't decided on that yet," Clara stated, ending with a mischievous grin.

At this point, Strax interjected "Sir, while I am pleased to see the girl awake, I am wondering if we can put the verbal sparring on hold so I can examine her."

"Ah, yes Strax that would be a good idea." the Doctor replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "Don't forget to put the sprained ankle in the brace."

"What sprained ankle? I don't feel any pain in my legs now." Clara asked. She remembered her ankle hurting down in the time-stream, but was not bothering her now.

"Well, when you going to hug your Dad, you were very wobbly as you stepped to him." The Doctor stated, starting to look concerned.

"Yeah, because right now it is really hard for me to balance. I have crushing headache, it feels like there is a loud conference in my head. It's really disorienting." Clara replied

"That's likely because of the echoes that were created. You have all of their memories." The Doctor simply explained. "Strax, would you come over here?"

"Certainly sir!" Strax responded, starting his examination. The Doctor sat down in a chair next to Dave, and they started chatting, while Vastra and Jenny sat down across from them and chatted privately.

"To be fair, if I saw the same individual die in front of me twice, I would become quite curious as well, and would want to find out what was going on."

"Thanks for being so understanding Mr. Oswald. How far into our adventures did she get?"

"Just call me Dave. She had gotten to the end of the first one, to some sort of Ring System. I am very proud of my daughter."

"You should be, Dave. "

"So, what happens to her now, Doctor? What happens to someone when they jump into another person's time stream?" Dave asked

"I honestly don't know. This has never happened before in the history of my species."

"How is that possible though? I mean, never once in however long your species existed, did that happen?"

"No, it was a tradition for Time Lords to destroy the bodies of the dead in some way. Part of it was because of the fact that travelling through Time and Space does things to your being that are hard to understand. So, for a very long time, it was just tradition."

"You are talking about your people in the past tense. Why?" Dave asked, a combination of curiosity and foreboding coming to the surface.

"They are gone. There was a war. Between my people and another species. In the end, my people, the Time Lords, were willing to rip apart the universe to survive. I stopped that from happening." The Doctor replied, hanging his head low.

"I…I'm sorry" Dave stated. Afterwards, there was silence between in the Room for a few minutes.

"I finished my exam, sir. The boy is correct, as she does not appear to have a sprained ankle. However, her mental activity is beyond all normal measure, and time energy she gained from going into the time stream seems to be having a sort of reaction."

The Doctor, Vastra, Jenny, and Dave got up to see Clara. While still awake, she was beginning to look disoriented.

"Doctor, what is happening to me? I think I am beginning to see other lives now. " Clara stated, sounding worried.

"Tell us exactly what is happening Clara," The Doctor pleaded to her.

"It's like what happened at the Dead TARDIS. I am getting mental images of events I am not familiar with. Right now, I feel I am remembering falling from a cloud. It hurts so much!" Clara screamed, her head sinking into her hands.

"I am so sorry Clara. The human mind is not designed to cope with this. Let me fix -" A visibly sorrowful Doctor started to say before Vastra stepped up into front of him and interrupted.

"You have told me about your past, and your past companions. I will not allow you to do what you did to Donna those many years ago." Vastra coldly stated to the Doctor.

"Vastra, I did that to save her life. If I didn't do that, she would have burned."

"But you did it without her consent! How many times did she tell you to stop? Not only that Doctor, but your entire approach is flawed here. Donna only had the mind of a Time Lord. Clara, meanwhile, has the memories of multiple lives going through her mind, along with a very large amount of time energy. There is a good chance that if you try to tear away that much from her, you could kill her by causing shock. You will not be doing anything to her without her consent. You are no God, and have no right to use people and companions as your playthings. " Vastra hissed at the Doctor. The Doctor, visibly frightened by Vastra's intimidation, backed down took a seat.

"Now, Clara" Vastra started to ask an increasingly distraught Clara, "I think you may have gotten the gist of what can be done in this situation with your mind. If you want, the Doctor can take the memories of you two together, along with all information regarding your echo lives. However, the shock of this may very well kill you. If nothing is done, we have no idea what may happen next. Did you want the Doctor to take your memories?"

Clara, beginning to cry from the combination of the new revelations, and the pain from the flood of memories, picked her head up. "No. I do not want my memories taken away. The day I met the Doctor was the best day of my life. Not just because I met him, but because I have seen more than I could have dreamed of, and found out what I am capable of. I want to remember everything."

Silence once again fell in the room, with Clara now looking at the Doctor, who sat hunched over in a combination of defeat and embarrassment. After a moment or so, Jenny piped up, starting to make a point. "Doctor, Strax mentioned that the Artron Energy was beginning to react. What could that cause?"

The Doctor slowly sat up, thoughts cobbling together like a proto-planet in his head. "Clara, when you went into my timeline, you essentially fell through a time vortex, albeit a small one following my own path in the universe. You are one of the few unmodified sentient beings to do so."

Vastra also started towards a realization. "The Time Lords evolved to be so because of continued exposure to the Time Vortex for eons. Clara, though being exposed to it for a much shorter amount of time, actually survived being in it. That might mean…."

The Doctor interjected "Yes, I am hoping that it might be the case. It would explain why the sprain healed so rapidly. But, evidence for it..." He started to fidget for a few seconds, before hitting on an idea.

"Can I examine your ankle, Clara?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay." Clara took off her boots, and allowed the Doctor to look at her ankle, though still covered in her tights. However, he found what he was looking for right away. He felt an energy he was familiar with himself.

"Not a great amount of it, but it is there. Regeneration Energy. She is regenerating."

"Into your species?!" Dave exclaimed.

"Not quite" Vastra explained "His now-extinct people were Gallifreyan, named after the planet Gallifrey. Many Gallifreyans were not Time Lords, in fact, most weren't. However, Gallifreyans differed heavily from humans. Evolutionarily, Gallifreyans didn't evolve from Apes, or an equivalent. His species evolved from more reptilian ancestors."

"Time Lord is simply an appellation to those to those, usually Gallifreyan, that have been modified by the exposure to the Time Vortex. It is possible to not be Gallifreyan but to be Time Lord," the Doctor explained.

"Sounds easy enough to understand" stated Dave, "I am assuming there may be a complication."

"That would be correct Dave. Clara was born human. Regeneration in this case will also involve biological changes on nearly every level, which could take some time."

"How long do I have until regeneration, Doctor." Clara asked.

"It's only now starting on the process. Considering the scale of the changes that will be needed, Regeneration as an event will likely not occur until Monday, five days from now. However, one of your echoes lived on Gallifrey, correct?"

Clara smiled at that memory. "Yes, I referred you to the correct TARDIS."

"That may ease the transition. Your body may be Human, but your mind already has a little Time Lord within."

Clara looked up to the Doctor from the bed "And you won't wipe my memory? What you did to Donna frightens me."

The Doctor pulled her in close and gave her a hug, with her head resting on his shoulder. "Of course not. I have learned a great deal since then. If you need help controlling your mind over the next few days, I will be able to keep you stable mentally. Now what did you want to do for the next few days?"

"I am not sure. Spend time with the kids and Dad, certainly, but after that, I don't know. Let me sleep on it."

"Certainly Clara. Being on the TARDIS may help your mind cope."

"I like the sound of that. Could you lead me there? In case the TARDIS tries to play a game with my room like she has in the past."

"Of course Clara," The Doctor stated, and then turned to the Paternoster Gang. "And thank you Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. You should retire for the night."

As they left, Vastra turned to the Doctor. "I am sorry for being so harsh earlier. I didn't want you to make a mistake."

"No need. It was good for you to intervene to stop me from doing something questionable and abusing my power. Thank you." The Doctor said. Vastra continued on to her room.

"Mind if I go with you Doctor? I am still a little leery of you." Dave asked coldly, "Though I will need a place to stay."

"Certainly, Mr. Oswald. And you can stay here. We have guest rooms." The Doctor replied.

"Thank You"

Tonight, the TARDIS played no games with Clara, and her room was just a few doors down the hall from the sick bay, on the opposite side. It was only a matter of seconds before the little group of three made it there. Opening the door, Clara immediately went in and lay down on the bed. She noticed a problem.

"Doctor, The memories and thoughts of my past lives are really active. How will I be able to sleep if my brain is in overdrive?"

"Clara, trust me okay?" The Doctor requested of her.

"Of course." Clara stated. The Doctor puts his fingers on Clara's head, thumbs to her cheeks, and the rest of his fingers in a line between her ears and her temples on each side. After concentrating for just a moment, Clara slumped backwards into the bed.

"What was that Doctor?" Dave asked.

"Time Lords, Gallifreyan ones at least, have some ability to hypnotise people. With all of the activity her head, she was going to find it impossible to sleep. I needed to quiet the activity down."

"Meaning…" Dave looked in a mildly confused manner, his face betraying the need for a simple answer.

"I placed the suggestion of sleep into her mind. Clara is now sleeping. She will be for several hours, as any human would."

"Well, it certainly worked. Can you show me the guest room?" Dave asked

"Certainly, it should be just a little down the hall," the Doctor stated. In fact, it was just on the left side of Clara's Room.

"See you in the morning, Doctor. And thank you for your patience."

"Of course, Mr. Oswald."

The Doctor headed back towards the TARDIS control room. While he didn't have a huge need to sleep, the TARDIS needed some maintenance from the little trip to Trenzalore. No doubt the TARDIS was going to be cross at him for a number of things he had done in the past 24 hours.

* * *

And now for me to defend a few facets of this. First of all, the thing with Time Lords becoming Time Lords because of exposure to the Untempered Schism/Time Vortex was mentioned during _A Good Man goes to War. _Also, the evolution of Gallifreyans was mentioned in both the 5th Doctor Story _The Visitation,_ and _The Doctor's Daughter_. In addition, during the Classic Era of the series, there were times that it was shown that not all Gallifreyans are Time Lords.

As for a Human Time Lord, this has happened before, with River Song. Unfortunately, we don't know exactly how a Human-Time Lord differs from a Gallifreyan-Time Lord, so I am going to have to wing it one that.

Want to get some reviews. Next chapter should be much shorter. Worried about some of the dialogue, especially with Vastra confronting the Doctor. Vastra seems like the kind of character that wouldn't allow the Doctor to pull what he did with Donna, or let him go into God-Mode like 10 did.


End file.
